custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Grenok
The Grenok are a race of beings native to the island of Zarnor created by the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. History The Grenok were created by Mata Nui in the early days of the Matoran Universe. They had strict laws in place over themselves and as a result were very peaceful and worked together on Zarnor until one of its members, Ancient, began hiring himself out to wealthy citizens. These citizens used his services to spy on each other. Ancient’s allegiances shifted based on who paid the most. The island’s society gradually collapsed as "Ancient" pressed his successful business. Hostilities broke out, conflict arose, building in strength until Zarnor broke out in war. Initially the Grenok, inexperienced in warfare, were inefficient, inexperienced in orchestrating battle, but over time they became more experienced. Often Grenok were experimented on, resulting in individuals with a myriad of different powers. One of these experimental groups, classified as the Theropx, were part of an experimental groups intended to give Grenok Kanohi capabilities, although they. eventually grew fed up and migrated away, although one of their number, Tyrant, broke off to lead conquests of his own. Ancient was still employed, but as the war raged, the demand for his services dwindled. When another Grenok, who would later adopt the name “the Shadowed One” approached him about forming an organization based on Ancient’s exploits, the two of them left the island for Odina where they formed the Dark Hunters. As the Ancient War was drawing to a close, several Grenok, frustrated at the inability to lead further conquests on Zarnor, left the island. Many of them conquered other Southern Islands. None of them were able to lead further conquests or chose not to for various reasons. Two of these conquerors were later recruited by the Dark Hunters. “Tyrant”ii and “Conjurer” as they came to be called, left their islands to join the Dark Hunters, but because of their inflated egos and experience fighting Ancient and The Shadowed One in the Zarnorian Civil War, they often acted rebelliously toward the two leaders of the Dark Hunters. Zarnor’s war ended, but the Grenok was never the same. Leaders retained much hatred of each other from before the war and the island segregated itself. Only during the Destiny War, when the Order of Mata Nui showed them a common enemy did they take steps to heal their fractures and unite as an island. Unfortunately, Makuta Teridax took control of the Great Spirit Robot before they could contribute to the fight. Many Grenok left the Matoran Universe for Spherus Magna after the death of Teridax. Abilities and Traits Grenok have no natural powers; however, over the course of the Ancient War, many were experimented on and developed powers artificially. Grenok are unable to use Kanohi. They also have tails. Known Grenok * The Shadowed One * Ancient * Conjurer * Tyrant Social Structure and Interactions Prior to the Ancient War, Zarnorians were governed strictly, with rigid rules that ultimately prevented war from breaking out early on. Although they weren’t the friendliest toward each other, they were peaceful and experienced no conflict. Zarnor was also divided into classes based on economic status, not by race—a rarity in the Matoran Universe. Following Ancient’s bounty hunting, the island was divided into factions lead by several rulers. When the war died down again, the Grenok resumed its social structure from before the war, except the island was divided into segregated sections. Only when the Order of Mata Nui began the Destiny War and encourage the Grenok to fight with the Makuta did Zarnor unite once again. Trivia * Conjurer and Tyrant are included as Grenok since that was canonized by Greg. * Some of the information regarding Grenok is based on BZPower member Bad Machine’s entry The First Hunter for the S&T Contest #7: Memoirs of the Dead. Although this was meant to be canonized, Greg ultimately didn’t approve of it. Category:Sapient Species Category:Mechanical Species